Make Me
by DMcInk
Summary: A sexual encounter between Eric Northman and human Pam. RATED M


Just a little something I wrote today, it's not my best but I felt the need to post something since my lack of posting has become depressing.

**Warning:** There are mature themes in this fiction.

* * *

Make Me

"Keep your legs together" Eric hummed in Pamela's ear, the tip of his nose trailing along her cheek as she lay on her belly.

Unable to speak, the blonde madam simply nodded and slid her palms against the silky pillow by her head. Her breaths were shallow as she felt the bed move under his weight.

"Good girl" he murmured in a deep masculine tone that made the hairs on her skin stand on end. He had an effect on her that could only be described as being _magnetic._

Manoeuvring over her; the vampire trailed his cold and calloused fingers down the slender curves of her waist, relishing in the way her naked body shivered beneath his touch.

Eric prided himself in fucking many women and fucking them well, but he almost always had to glamour the memory from their minds and leave them with no recollection of the best sex they would ever encounter in their mortal lives. It was too much of a risk to have them remember his face in a time where vampires were still very much nonexistent to the human world.

But this human; _Pamela_... hmm, now she would remember everything about tonight. He would make sure of it. She was far too delectable to have her mind erased, he wanted this fearless little blonde to remember his face and his cock when she decided to touch herself on lonely nights. Growling at the thought, Eric hooked his fingers under her hips and lifted her onto her knees.

"I said keep them together" he commanded in a silken tone as the pretty darling tried to spread beneath him, it was a sign of submission which he greatly appreciated but not the position he wanted her in.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Pam did as she was told and kept her legs together, though the need to feel him inside her was becoming unbearable.

Slipping his fingers into the long mass of blonde curls that tumbled down her back, Eric marvelled in her beauty and thanked Godric for calling him to San Francisco so he could enjoy this treat.

"Are you going to fuck me?" she finally whispered, daring to look over her shoulder and up at the vampire with slacked sapphire eyes.

Staring back at her with a steel gaze, Eric tangled her long locks around his fingers and yanked her up against him. A growl rose in his chest at the pitiful whimper that escaped her plump lips.

"Do not ask questions to answers you already know, my dear" he hissed into her ear, feeling the deep throbbing of his fangs within his gums as she writhed against him. The soft curve of her ass pressed against his hard cock in a moment of much needed skin to skin contact.

"Mr. Northman, _please_" she begged as if she were in pain, wanting him to relieve the burning that twisted inside her soaking core with each second that ticked by.

Grabbing her arms behind her back, he held her petite wrists in one large hand while the other slipped between her legs and into the wet warmth of her slick folds.

"Oh, God!" she gasped, resting her head back against his solid chest as her eyes fixed on the ceiling at the feeling of him touching her.

Stroking her clit with his thumb, he hummed into her ear and pressed a hard kiss to the vein in her neck.

"Are you ready to be ravaged, Pamela?" he asked lazily, nuzzling her jaw to inhale the addicting scent that radiated from her skin.

"Yes" she whispered, her jaw hanging open as he shifted his fingers and sank two inside her aching cunt with a groan. She was tight and hot, her soft flesh contracting around his cold digits as he curled them inside her and stroked the sensitive spot of her walls with an expertise that forced a cry from her lovely mouth. His cock twitched at the sounds he was bringing out of her, and it became difficult for him to maintain his cool exterior as her cum coated his fingers and knuckles with each stroke he delivered inside of her.

"I'm going to take you now" he mumbled, reluctantly pulling his fingers from her and to his mouth where he sucked them clean. Her taste was unique, delicious. He could spend an eternity with his face imbedded between her thighs, but now he wanted nothing more than to claim her the best way he knew how.

Tightening his hold on her wrists, he stroked his cock a few times and smirked as the beauty struggled to keep her legs closed for him. Her knees were trembling and her heart racing, the healthy sound of her blood coursing through her veins made him want to penetrate her in a much deeper and darker way.

Gulping as the dryness in his throat became clear, he furrowed his brow and concentrated on the task at hand. Bending her forward, he shuffled impossibly closer behind her and wrapped a thick arm around her waist to hold her in place. And in one hard thrust, he slid inside her and buried his length to the hilt.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" she cried, the mixture of pain and pleasure soaring through every nerve ending in her body as he began a brutal and unforgiving pace.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the dim lit room, his growls matching her whimpers as he rode her without mercy. She would feel him for weeks after tonight, she would be unable to walk without being reminded of him forcing her sweet little hole to yield to him.

"Make me yours, I want to be yours!" she cried out, her walls fluttering around his thick girth; bringing her close to the climax she had always fantasised about.

His eyes darkened at her words, his thrusts becoming dangerous as he fucked her hard and fast.

"Pamela" he snarled, his fangs clicking into place as her blood called to him.

"Make me your vampire, take me away. Please, Mr. Northman – ah!" Her orgasm ripped through her and Eric released a savage snarl, forcing her head to the side he claimed her neck with a deep bite. She pleaded to become his, what kind of human wishes for death? Taking long pulls of her beautiful blood, he pumped one final time within her and released his dead seed inside her quivering walls. Removing his fangs from her neck, he turned her to face him and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Pam-" he began

"Please..." she interrupted, tears spilling from her eyes as trickles of blood continued to slide down her throat. "Make me a vampire"

Clinching his jaw, he shook his head and leaned over her.

"You have no idea what you're asking of me" he murmured into her ear, his hand cupping the back of her head as he lifted her at an angle.

"I do and I want it more than anything, please don't leave me here to rot" she begged, reaching for his blood stained lips.

Staring back at her, Eric gulped and kissed the tips of her fingers. The sun would rise soon, if he was going to turn her – it had to be done now.

Leaning in, he allowed his lips to linger over her mouth for a moment before gravitating towards the bleeding fang marks in her throat.


End file.
